


You Found Him

by SilverEmerald44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Akaward moments, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Romance, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEmerald44/pseuds/SilverEmerald44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Us! Sans needed to run from his brother. He ran deeper and deeper into the trees until he collided with a stranger.</p><p>   The stranger turned around and glared at Sans with angry red eyes. Sans knew that this sharp-toothed skeleton wasn't having his day either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first Fan Fiction in this fandom and on this site. So hit me with your best criticism. I think I'm going to need it...

Sans was harvesting small berries from a bush at the rear of the station. He discovered this bush with his brother when Papyrus accidentally knocked him over after playing another time and space prank. Speaking of his brother, he recalled his brother not remaining active all week. He didn't even go to Muffet's. He just stayed on the couch and inside his room, avoiding everyone. Just as he gathered his thoughts, he picked the last visible berry, depositing it into the small pouch beside him.

His hands, too full with the litter he gathered, couldn't even lift another feather. So he tied off the pouch and hooked it to sharp rip in his armour. He laughed slightly of how silly it looked for a random pouch to be hanging off him, but he could hardly care more. Besides, he didn't want this trash to stay here then let it spread out again.

He tapped the bag hanging off him, almost dropping a bottle. "Some people just don't know how to be clean..."

When he arrived at his door, he was stuck on the thought of Papyrus just sitting on the couch and waiting for the biggest hug ever by the great Sans! Or mabey, just being the lazy egg head he is. He shared a giggle with himself at the thought.

He threw the door open, dramatically posing, "WORRY NOT, BROTHER! For I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, am here to accompany you once again! Mwehehehehe!!!" He announced...no reply... His eyes travelled around the room. He was not on the couch, like he expected, for he was still in the kitchen- just like he was hours before.

Sans dragged his feet toward the kitchen, placing down the trash bags on the floor and the berries on the couch. He felt happy to see the familiar orange suited skeleton, yet every step closer to his brother made him feel darker.

He paused at the doorway to see his brother's chin on the new table, looking directly at the stove burners. Mabey he was just hungry? No. That couldn't be it. The scrambled eggs he made for him didn't move an inch. Which made Sans's feelings hurt a bit, but to him it did not matter so much.

He lifted his hand to the back of his brother, hoping it would make him speak. When his hand came in contact, his brother flew away from him, smacking his hand away, harshly. 

He winced at the soft pain left on his hand. Then he stepped back, astonished, retrieving his hand from his brother.

"P-Papyrus? W-what's wrong" he spoke in a hushed tone, trying to get him to talk. He started to think he did something wrong. Even when he was showing concern for the troubled brother, his brother didn't soften. Papyrus only offered a rare soul-tearing glare before shifting his head toward the fridge. The bitter feeling hit hard on Sans.

Sans took a moment to admire the smell in the kitchen. It smelled like the sweet product the bees make. The sweet product which his brother would carry around with him every second, including when he was sleeping. The alluring sent of honey. Yet, that wasn't the only thing he picked up. He sensed something with a deeply grim smell. It was rusty and wrenching... Alcohol.

When realization hit Sans he pouted angrily at the lazy skeleton, "P-PAPYRUS! You did it AGAIN! How many times do you need to go back on OUR PROMISE!" 

Papyrus, who was minimally bothered by the situation, just weakly shrugged at him.

Sans huffed strongly, crossing both his arm. He wasn't satisfied with his response at all. Actually, how could he? Papyrus has broken this promise so many times and in so many ranges. This was a promise they both first looked forward to and were deeply committed, and yet here he is being calm?! Tears rolling in, he whispered enough for just his brother to hear "It's like you don't care."

Papyrus glanced at Sans once again as he stood up from his seat, bringing out his chest and standing straight just to intimidate his brother. It was and is a structure you don't expect a lazy bag of slouching bones to do.

"I Don't..." he lowly snarled. He wanted to let that soak into his brother for being a nosey brat like always.

Sans turned away from the eye contact his brother made, looking off to anything that was not him.. He tried to calm himself by taking large heavy breaths, but it only changed so little.

Sans could feel a surge of anger swell within himself. He took in a few more breaths before he softly whispered, "W-why are you acting like this...?" His heaf gradually turned back to the intimidating papyrus, "Why did you have to break your promise...Why...?" He waited for a response, but nothing came past that large jaw. It only made him more angry, "why. Why! WHY!"

Sans stomped up to Papyrus, pointing his finger at his face. "WHY DID YOU NOT THINK OF OUR PROMISE?! WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THIS TO YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DENSE TO THINK THAT TH-" he was cut off when his brother harshly struck him, knocking him to the floor and giving him sharp pain. He squirmed for a second from the pain.

Sans looked up at his brother in shock. He could see what was really in his brother. A selfish, rude skeleton. Sans's eyes stared at papyrus with clear fear and betrayal. Tears fell out from his eyes followed by a low whimpers and cries and he hated that he could not control it.

Papyrus snapped back to reality when he heard the small cries of his sibling. His face quickly swapped to concern. "S-Sans! I'm sorry!" He tried to put his arms around the fearful skeleton, but sans quickly scooted away from the sudden gesture, hiding himself behind his arms to avoid looking at his most recent attacker.

"G-get away from me!" He cried, pushing himself away.

"Sans, wait a sec-"

Sans cut him off by pushing him with all he could muster, but it barley affected him. "W-why did you have to hit me like that! I... I-I hate you!!!"

"Sans..." Papyrus was astonished at his use of words. He never used it in that form before. "You don't mean that!"

Sans pushed him away again, screaming the same words, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" One of his shoves knocked Papyrus back enough for sans to escape. He quickly fumbled with the knob to the door before the door flew open with him running out of it.

"SANS!!!"

Sans ran into the endless trees, his sore shoulders collided into bushes, boulders, and low branches; falling onto the ground from occasional broken branches hidden in snowy layers. Every scratch and bruise was worth it, despite the gashing pain that followed. He had to get away. He needed to get away from him.

"SANS!" his brother's loud voice called after him, "STOP! I'M SORRY!" he could tell he wasn't far behind himself. It was more surprising how his lazy brother could move that fast without even training.

It took sans the world to not hide in a nearby hallow tree and cry in betrayal. He knew if he did exactly that, his brother would find him in a matter of an hour and he'd forgive him just like he had the last 12 times he broke his promise. Sans didn't want to keep going like that. Especially not after what his stupid brother did now. He just wanted to stay away for a few days and come back once he is calm. Mabey that would teach him a lesson.

 

He had been running for what seems to be an hour. Feeling exhausted, he took in large gulps of the thick air to replenish his breath. His greedy gulps where followed with heavy exhales and foggy mist. He always enjoyed the cold for that very reason. The misty clouds would make feel like a terrifying dragon, breathing out smoke like in the stories paps would re-...

"It's best not to get distracted..." he told himself.

Sans hurried deeper into the forest. Even though it was obvious Papyrus was far from him, he didn't want to risk himself getting caught.

The thought of hearing or seeing his brother right now didn't sound even close charming. He didn't even want to bat an eye in his direction. Not even if a small white dog's life depended on it. Well he shouldn't be so hasty, he would pro-

*Thud* sans bumped into a study figure quite hard and fell into the snow like a sack of flour. His starry head ached in pain as he slowly lifted it. Rubbing the painful spot with his fragile fingers, he hissed at the small string.

"O-ow...My head..." He murmured to himself.  
He set his two legs to sand back up. Before he did, his eyes met with two angry red ones, belonging to a skeleton that looked awfully like him. Same shape at the very least.

This skeleton did not only look unwelcoming, but he also gave off an uneasy feeling. This large, terrifying skeleton looked as if he was ready to hurt someone with no reason. Even the sight of this stranger made his spine shiver. The small skeleton under this individual made it nearly impossible for him to think.

"A-ahh! I- I'm sorry!" Sans stuttered, causing the larger skeleton's brows to furrow, "I- I didn't mean to bump into you! You see, I was just in a rush and it's kind of foggy and-" he was interrupted by the raising the stranger's left hand.

"Shh... I'm not in the mood for your useless fucking begging." He growled at the smaller skeleton, bending down to get a better view at the shuddering skeleton, "Hmm...You look new here... I'll let you off with a warning this time. So don't bump into me ever again or I'll get my boss, captain of the Royal Guard, to handle you."

He inspected the rest of Sans before both of his eyes caught on his bandanna. He pulled at the tip of Sans's bandanna, rubbing the cloth slightly. Then nearly seconds after, he started to loudly laugh.

"Why are you wearing such a cheezy get up?!" He laughed harder, tugging on Sans's cloth piece, "Do you think it makes you look tough or something?! How disgraceful!!!"

What was left of Sans's small smile fell into a frown as he slowly eased his head behind his bandanna. It didn't in any way help him hide away from his new bully, however it made him feel much safer. So much safer.

The rest of his bully's rambles and ear-splitting laughs where left unheard. He didn't want to hear it. He had gone through the worst day he could possibly think of. Everything that could have possibly happen went wrong! Now, in front of this rude skeleton, he was on the verge of letting go of his tears once again.

Sans had already curled into a tighter ball then he was just minuets before. As the sharp-fanged skeleton's laughs grew louder, Sans was gripping and pulling both sides of his skull to somehow ease his pain. He needed to keep moving, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears welled up in his empty eyes to only fall down his cheeks as his soft cries and hiccups echoed the empty air.

He was too caught up in his tears and sobs to notice the larger skeleton freaking out above him. "Hey! Stop crying!" He demanded, "Don't you know how crying shows how useless and weak we are?!" He growled at the sorry skeleton. He started to feel like he wasn't loud enough to get through the small one's skull. He took in a large gulp of air before yelling out, "STOP IT!"

Sans jumped back at the sudden loud rise in his voice, but did stop his flow of tears like he demanded. He stared at his own legs for minutes before the leather suited one sighed. Grabbing his attention, he looked up to see the large one scratching his skull annoyingly.

"Yeesh, kid..." he chucked a bit, "At that rate, we could have both gotten killed..." He extended his arm again at the confused skeleton, who just blankly stared at his hand before the red-eyed one growled again, "Are you going to get the fuck up?"

His eyes turned to stars as he delightfully took his hand., "Thanks for the lift! But uh..." Sans looked around him to notice a large difference in his surroundings, but managed to drag his eyes back to the skeleton, "Do you have a place that I uhh... I can stay?"

His new companion gave him a few blinks before replying, "well uh, I do, but uh..." His friend scrambled his thoughts together, "I barley just met you. And my boss um.. wouldn't be so fond of-"

As he continued to explain why he couldn't help him, Sans's face turned hopeless. He thought of what was going to happen if he didn't find a place to hide. Firstly, it's cold. Second, it's improper. And lastly, Papyrus was still following him, and if he caught up to him...

A snap of boney fingers dragged him back to reality, "Hey, Doll-face! Come on, let's just get going. This Forest is boring me." The large one walked off using his hand to wave him over.

"H-HEY! W-WAIT UP!!!"

Sans hastily ran to be by his new friend's side, popping the best smile. The larger one faintly chuckled as they both marched onwards to their first destination.

 

Sans looked down to see his boots where filling up with snow. He gave a small pout and shook out his legs a bit. He always despised whenever the snow got into his shoes because he knew he would have to take time to empty and dry them. It was one of the few and only things snow did to bother him.

His friend took a long breath, "Hey, kid. We're almost there...How ya feeling back there?"

"I feel fine!" He hollered back, although he knew this wasn't true at the slightest. He still felt exhausted from running and nonsense. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he muttered, "Today just isn't my cup of tea..."

...He stopped walking. Sans viewed the area around his friend to see his very own house. For some reason, it was darker and with spikes? Sans was confused. This was his house and it wasn't at the same time. Spikes are sonething neither his brother nor him enjoyed. Or mabey Papyrus got really really really depressed already or something.

"H-hey, uh friend?" Sans tried to ask his pal something, nudging him a bit. His friend had already unlocked the front door to the house, ignoring the other. "W-wait!" He pulled at the edge of his friend's leather jacket.

The larger skeleton rolled his eyes, closing the door, and turned towards Sans with both his arms crossed. They both stayed in that exact position for minutes. Sans, who froze up and could not say anything, took these moments to observe him. He gave a B+ for him because he didn't like his attitude. 

The larger one, tired of the silence, groaned, "Well? What do you want now?"

He released his grip and stared akawardly at the ground, "S-sorry. But can we just go to the area your willing to let me stay at?"

"Yeah," He opened the door again for the pipsqueak, "come on in."

"W-Why are we going into my house?"

His pal scratched his head, confused of what he was saying. "Buddy? Your house? This is mine."

Sans, even more confused, continued to stare. He sighed at the innocent one and pointed off at the damaged mailbox, "Look, it says my name on the mail box...It says "SANS" on its side. "SANS." This is my MY house."

"B-but-"

He groaned again in annoyance, "Kid! I don't have time for this." He pushed Sans through the doorway, "just sit on the couch for a bit. My boss probably won't come home in a day or two, so go ahead and make yourself food as well.

His new buddy, who apparently is also named Sans, threw his coat onto the rail and dragged himself up the stairs. He barked one last thing before he opened the bedroom door, "Oh. And be sure to clean up, buddy. I don't want to see a mess when I come back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -thank ALL 40 of you giving me kudos! I feel more positive about continuing this story!

Sans banged his head on the nearby wall while pondering the recent mistake he associated with. Letting any monster into his house that wasn't his boss or the stupid Guard was strictly forbidden. If the villagers saw him bring the kid in and didn't keep their mouth shut, his boss would throw him out again to 'think about what he did.' That wouldn't be so bad if all of his neighbors didn't want to attack him.

Sans sighed and started to think of how his boss would respond to his sudden behavior. Probably a very nice day outside with thoese wretched mutts, especially doggo... He detested that grouchy mutt for his loud outbursts when he thinks discovers something moving, like a mindless leaf. _How pathetic,_ he thought.

Pulling his left hand out of his pocket, he imagined himself trying to get out of an argument. So, there he was, slumped on a stupid door, giving his quality voice of great great great sarcasm "Well good evening, boss. During the first three hours of you leaving for your duties and shit, I let this kid into my house and now I think he's cooking something. And that has to be peeeerfectly fine, no?"

He lifted his right hand and made a puppet to represent his high-strung boss, "Sans you insignificant monster! I can't believe you. To think, the narcissistic bitch that I am, couldn't even teach you jack shit"

"Well maybe, you need to realize that I'm actually making effort!" The puppet barked at the other.

"Shut up, Sans! Even though you cook me food and are the actual reason the house is still clean and shit, I still fail to realize that!"

"BAH!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in anger, before resuming to his previous fun activity of banging his head against the wall.

_"This isn't helping..."_ He thought to himself, digging his hands back into his pocket. He had a bitter taste of hopelessness and pity stuck on him. Slumping on the wall in his despair, as he hummed a clamming tune to himself. It was a soft jazzy tune that normally he would not be interested in but no harm would be done.

Sans's thrum ceased to continue when a thick black sent hit him. He leaned away from the cheap wood, to notice a black fog was coming from the other side of door and leaking in by the small space underneath. His mind went blank as fog filled his room.

_'Why is this in front if me? What is this suffocating substance in my room...? Wait... Cooking...'_

A voice called from the lower level of the house, breaking his trance, "SANS! HELP!"

With these pieces put together, Sans instantly threw himself out of his room and scrambled down the stairs, knocking into the nightstand in the prosses. He bolted into the kitchen to see the stove's flames reaching to the ceiling and the runt skeleton cowering in the corner. He shrieked at the ghastly sight, before hurling his magic at the flames. The flames froze at this grip of magic, slowly disinigrating with the red touch. Sans, nearly on the edge to fall onto his knees, panted excessively from the quick excitement this dangerous event stirred up. 

He whipped his face toward the runt with a demented look and exploded, "YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK A KITCHEN!"

The weak skeleton shrank further into his vanilla apron. Trying his best to avoid eye contact, he apologized "I-I-I'm sorry... I just...I..." He covered his mouth with his hands when he met the eyes of a somewhat fuming sans, knowing full well that he is 'not interested in his useless fucking begging'

He grunted at his pitiful apology. Leaving him alone for no longer than fifteen small minutes almost caused his kitchen to disappear. Shifting his eyes toward the area around the stove, he noticed the apology for a wall surrounding it had been burned slightly as a result of the accident. This idiot is quite the klutz.

He reobserved his small company to see him still ridiculously shivering into the apron. This would be about the time they would flee, because every single monster in this blasted community feared the idea of him giving them death. But no, this tiering klutz stayed in the same spot just shivering without stop. _'He iss probably just paralyzed,'_ He dimly thought.

Heaving a large sigh, he neared closer to the distressed skeleton and raised his arm to pat the individual. The soft skeleton quailed lightly, relaxing only seconds after contract. He shook away the hand, giving a sorry look for causing more trouble.

"Kid, relax. You're new to this kitchen, so this is the one and only exception." He affirmed, "Here, I'll help ya out with making a meal -since your incapable. What are ya interested in?" As he waited for his reply, he turned to the rail to reclaim his jacket.

"I- I...I was planning on making an omelette..."

"An omelette?" The kid nodded. Sans glimpsed at the clock... 6:17 in the afternoon. This was obviously not the time for breakfast, but he brushed it off, picking up the frying pan from the counter.

"Alrighty then..." He placed the pan onto the stove, turning the handle away from himself, and cranked the heat around medium. An omelette did sound good at the moment. Besides, he hadn't eaten in a day, so what harm would be done? He threw the small portion of butter in and swerved it around to coat the pan.

The frail skeleton rested the eggs, cheese, onions, and bell peppers atop the counter. Grabbing the chef's knife, he attempted to slice the onion in half. Instead of the cut he wished for, he created a crooked cut, starting at the middle and slanting toward the his right, leaving the blue-eyed one in disappointment.

The large one gave a small snicker at his apprentice, "It's almost like this is your first time in the kitchen."

His apprentice gasped, offended at his observation, "Hey! This is my third time in the kitchen, for your information, mwehehehehe!!!"

"Well for your third time in the kitchen, your cutting is still poor. What a bother." He chuckled, putting his rough hand over his smoother one, "First of all, you're holding the blade all wrong."

He pulled the problematic monster in front of himself, "Your thumb and forefinger should be placed here, where the metal and handle meet," he guided the skeleton's hand to fix the position into an acceptable blade grip, "and you need to hold the food with your other hand, like this" he gripped the other hand with his free one. Then, covering the onion with both their hands, they made a bear claw and guided it toward the blade.

"Now, be sure the blade meets your knuckles when you cut. You wouldn't want to chip your fingers." He pulled the shy skeleton closer as they diced the onion into perfect sections at a moderate speed.

Sans's thick coat collided with his vanilla apron and white shirt. For a skeleton, this blueberry's bones were quite soft and calming at touch. He lowered his head closer to the timid one's neck, trying to see if he was cutting like he said. The very small moment made the little one tremble.

This felt surprisingly nice to the golden-toothed skeleton. He could not even remember the last time he's made a dish with someone. It's been months to years since then. He smiled slightly to himself as they went on to cut the bell pepper.

"See? That was easy right?" He remarked as he pulled away to see his friend. He noticed face a slight tint of blue shade on the timid face.

"Y-yes!" He quavered, "n-nothing I c-couldn't handle!"

The little one was still looking away as if eye contact with anyone would kill him. This annoyed Sans for, what he belived as, no good reason. It was normal that people didn't look at him straight in the eye, knowing that everyone thought he was going to hurt someone. And as much as he hated to admit, he liked the company of this sensitive skeleton.

His companion's voice broke his thoughts once again, "A-Ahh-uh... We should continue with the recipe!"

"O-oh! Right!" He akawardly turned toward the other side of the counter, grabbing two large eggs and cracking into the small bowl to whisk.

Minutes briefly passed by before they made the two perfect omelettes. Sans grabbed both plates and placed them adjacent to each other at the table. He pulled out his own chair to sit in as his apprentice literally threw himself into the other, tossing his apron onto the couch before he did so.

The omelette was a sunshine yellow and spreaded to both sides of the small plate. On the top of the egg, laid green herbs, red tomatoes, and onion. The fair looks of the handsome egg recipe made the small skeleton's mouth drool.

"WOWIE!!!" He beamed at the well-cooked dish. Cutting a large piece of the omelette, he engulfed it in one bite. His eyes lit up to stars at the taste of it. He boasted loudly about their dish, "This dish tastes spectacular!!! Even better than the bar food at Muffets!!!"

Sans ceased from his first bite and stared at his companion, who was still stuffing his face happily. "Heh heh, you must've knocked your head pretty bad against the floor, buddy. You mean Grillby's bar, right?"

Sans swallowed the current food in his mouth, "Oh! Grillby opened a bar too! I thought that he was still rasing money."

"Wha? Kid how hard did you hit your head?" He rubbed circles into his back, trying to get him to talk more sense then the gibberish he was already saying.

His companion knocked his hand against his head a little, objecting, "No no! I don't think I hit my head too hard. It just... Stang a bit..."

Sans patted his back before he shifted his attention to his food. He took his not-so-well deserved bite. As the taste of cheese, egg, peepers, and spices mixed in his mouth, his eyes flashed the actual definition of amazement. The perfected taste gave him the satisfaction of the whole cooking process- aside from almost burning down his house.

"Hey, Sans? Why do you have fangs instead of our species's normal teeth?" He queried, rotating towards him.

Sans held his hand to his teeth, trying to recall the reason. "Well, ya see... I can't really give all the details, but it was too make us look more terrifying. And it did require the assistance of the Royal scientist."

"That sounds cool!"

The blue-eyed cut the remaining half of the omelette into small bits, stuffing them into his mouth, one after the other. He wiped his mouth off before glancing at the armour he placed near the front. He thought dimly about how his brother treated him, as his hand came to the side of his skull for him to lean on in order for his mind to carry off further.

After Sans finished his perfected dish, he tapped a finger on his delicate shoulder, "Hey, you can leave your plate here. I'm going to go the fuck to sleep." He pulled himself out his chair and headed for the stair case.

"Wait! Uh, Sans?"

The red-eyed one's movements halted, "yeah, kid?"

"Where should I sleep?"

"Well... You could sleep in my bosses room. Other than that, the couch is available." He said, jerking his head at the couch with his apron.

"Oh! Thank you!" He joyfully smiled, pulling both dishes to walk to the sink, "And as gratitude for your kindness, I will clean the kitchen. Mwehehehehe!!!"

Sans snickered at his act, "No one should be so happy over a place to stay."The blue skeleton objected as he placed the two plates into the sink, "I believe you are incorrect, kind friend! Because I am greatful for your help!"

Sans cringed at the words kind friend and help. He wasn't supposed to be nice. He's supposed to scare everyone! He could've easily made the perfect comeback at his loyal assistant with five words: "then you are no one." He knew he would not say that to the monster keeping him company, so he kept those cleverly thought words to himself and strolled up to his room.

Before he opened his door to the bedroom he was going to instantly sleep in, he listened to the sound of the crooning skeleton and running water. He could feel his mouth stretch into a grin.

"This monster..." He mumbled only for himself to hear; staring at the door blankly. He was nearly baffled at the idea that he had such a kind feeling torwards this stranger, this pipsqueak. Yet, it was him that gave smiles and laughs even despite his rude nature. Out of everyone in the community- the mutts, the fish, the snowflakes- it was just him and only him.

He closed his eyes, "This pipsqueak... He's my..." He clutched his fists, thinking of hoe he was going to say this word that did not only make him cringe, but made his brother irritated. That long forgotton and forbidden word.

"... He's my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst...underfell sans x underswap sans is best ship.
> 
> I also almost forgot to upload this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I procrastinated so bad. I'm so sorry. I was going to update last Friday then Tuesday and finally...19 minutes or so after Wednesday.

The small skeleton rolled over on the green couch, hugging the pillow he had firmly. His mild thoughts of how such coincidences could happen swarmed around in his mind. A friend with the exact same name and a similar house. Not only that, but he was the same species as him! A skeleton, which aren't exactly common in the underground.

He lifted his fingers and counted to himself. "The probability of the same name by probability of similar housing and by probability of same species..." His mind shriveled as he concluded that the odds were so small... _Perhaps destiny?_

He heard the door open like a breeze and end with a big shut, causing a loud shout of force. Startled, the sensitive skeleton jumped off of the sofa, interrupting his previous calculation. The small one's mind was filled with sudden pictures of orange, orange, orange... These images that he felt were once happy and joyful were dosed with hurt and hate. _Papyrus..._

He wrapped his arms with arms, rocking himself in rhythm of the picture. He thought of nothing but Papyrus. He could only see his orange coat and tall figure in his head, shaking his head as the thoughts grew. He took shallow breaths to calm the shock, whispering words, silent words, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay-"

He noticed that these strange surges of feeling and sensitivity have begun ever since he arrived here. This strange stacking of these two elements disturbed him. It made him sensitive to even the slightest of sounds. He just didn't understand anything. Was it the light? The cold? How could anyone tell.

The skeleton, still panting, planted his face into the pillow. He shook his head as he thought of how nothing might change at home, not even those god-forbidden socks. He wished for himself to wake up to a clean house, a normal morning, and a smiling brother that didn't slug a box-full of Muffet's brand alcohol.

But... At the same time he didn't want anyone to take him from this. He enjoyed this time and morning, even though the birds didn't sing as happily and the flowers had not bloomed, he felt joyful.

He calmed himself with the sound of hopeful thoughts that hummed in his skull and the rythmic steps from the second floor. The small one blocked everything else out to tune in on where the new friend was...

Somehow, his attention was caught off to the knocked-over nightstand from the day before. Narrowing his eyes, he let them glide off away from the scene. He had not seen it sooner, but this house had more room and space than his contained. There where two extra closets, thicker walls, another room, and possibly even a basement. The skeleton strolled to the center of the larger house, sliding a hand across the furniture as he walked. He identified it as Silk fabric. So not only was this house larger, but even the rank of the furniture scored higher.

"Well...I guess the Royal Guard really does get paid." He mumbled softly, scratching at a small hole on the sofa.

The other Sans leaned on the railing and confirmed, "Why of course they get paid! Don't you know anything about the Royal Guard? That they almost control everything!?"

The farouche skeleton swung around to the deep voice that greeted him with a sheepish smile. _'What a calm expression,'_ he thought.

The small one joyfully responded, "Why, good morning Sans! You look like you've slept...slept.."

Sans saw a familiar look on his friend. The eyes his friend had contained droopy eyelids and deep dark pupils that could and probably send blood-curdling chills to anyone.

The small Sans lifted both his hands to him, reaching for the large skull. The red one, confused, shuffled back instantly, his face revealing an obvious red blush. Before the pesky berry went further, he swiftly grabbed the nearing hands.

He gave the smaller one an intimidating growl, "Kid...I don't think you know what you are doing."

Sans pulled his hands back, but not pulling away. He continued to reach.

"I just... Want to see..."

The small one gently touched the skull of his friend, identifying the area with his fingers. He rubbed the strangely sharp edges on the side and felt the rough structure. The large one tried to look away from the close skeleton, but their eyes locked with one and another. As the time went, the blue-eyed skeleton gradually pulled the gold-toothed skeleton's skull closer to his own.

. . .

...he pulled the skull into his chest, swaying it a bit, "MY MY, RED FRIEND!! You look like you haven't slept in weeks!"

Still burning red, he paused at the mood kill and blinked confused as of what happened, before realizing, "WHAT THE HELL!"

He mentally slapped himself and pushed off the kid, who was still caressing him like some kind of stuffed toy. Oh, he wasn't happy.

He stumbled away, holding both sides of his sweaty skull. His furious eyes clicked to the blue one's "HEY-"

The small skeleton grabbed the large Sans's arm, pulling him up the stairs, "I SEE! You are having quite the trouble to carry off to rest! BUT WORRY NOT! For once again, I will give you the assistance you require!!!" He did a hard pound to his chest with a free hand, pulling his friend down the hallway.

He kicked the door, letting it fly open, and spun in the dark. He flicked the lights on to reveal a completely blank room. His face of joy dropped to disappointment. There was so little to be seen- no collections, no books, no posters, or even a rug! All that was visible was a black sheeted bed with red pillows and a medium desk beside it.

The red monster pulled his arm back from the aberrant skeleton, holding it away from him, "Don't do that ever again, bud..."

Sans, ignoring his words, walked into the room. holding both his hands to himself. He pointed out, "T-this room.... It's... Empty..."

He looked back, letting his concerned filled blue eyes find edgey red ones. He twisted his head to his side and inquired , "Why is it like this? There's no books, posters, or anything interesting..."

"What do you mean? Books? Posters?" he cackled at his ignorant questions, "I don't get too have such accessories... You forget I'm not in such high ranks, kid!"

Sans dozed off in those words. He questioned himself on how he could act so normal about an empty room. Though this was nothing to almost everyone, to him anything you'd find in a room showed a person's personality. And this room was empty.

He sharply inhaled and pulled the larger Sans to him, "NO! THIS MUSTN'T DUE! I will not stand by to see you stay in such an apology for a bedroom!!!" He turned his friend toward the doorway, pointing at the large deep cracks surrounding it, "I mean, LOOK! That thingy looks like it's going to collapse!!!"

"H-hey kid, wait..." He turned his head to the upset monster, "Are you saying you want me to go against my boss's word?"

"If it's for a good cause, what harm could be done!!! Now, COME ON!!!" He once again pushed his friend toward the doorway, only succeeding in a few steps. He pushed again. And again. And again. And again... Until they succeeded about 6 steps.

That kinda made him feel disappointed to know that after all the training with Alphys, he'd only manage a few meters or so. He leans against the still figure to appreciate how the effort he gave did not work.

The large one snickered at the blue one's forfeit, turning around to get a better view. Sans gave him a weak glare before setting his head back on him with a groan.

The golden-toothed skeleton scratched at his skull akawardly and sighed, pushing at the small one, "You want me to move?" The small Sans nodded in his shirt, "Okay, kid," the large Sans lifted his foot and took a large step... To the right.

"MWEH!" He loudly pouted, stomping into the hallway with his fists at his sides. The large Sans followed with laughter and was located to the sofa, which the small Sans was already in.

The small Sans threw the blanket over himself and held another pillow to his chest. When he heard steps walking toward the sofa, he clenched the pillow tight and closed his eyes. He received a gentle tap on his shoulder from above.

The big Sans leaned over the sofa, "Hey come on!" He chucked, "That was funny!" The small one flinched away from the hovering monster, making the large one grunt in annoyance. "Kid, if ya don't get up I am going to-" the large one's words cut off when he caught sight of water collecting in his friends eyes.

"H-hey!

The blue skeleton wiped the tear from his face and brang it to his front to see the wet droplet on his hand. There was no actual reason, but the idea of crying made more tears follow.

"H-HEY!!! I didn't mean to make you cry! I didn't know you were so sensitive!" The large friend babbled. He wouldn't really ever apologize to anyone, yet to this fellow, he's giving generosity that he'd never show anyone. If this was the normal him, he would've kicked the kid out without a delay and showed his favored finger.

The blue one reeled back his tears after a few moments before apologizing as well, "I-I'm sorry! It's just that some things... have been p-pulling at me lately and... I-It's not you, though! So... So... I-I'm such a crybaby.." His thoughts flew away from each other and left him in blank thought as he pulled the blanket over his face to hide his embarrassment 

The larger Sans pulled himself to the side of the blue-eyed monster and stared at the hidden individual. He patted his back, "Hey...Wanna do some..." He sighed at what words he was going to use as he questioned himself about whether or not he was still himself, "some room decorating?" The small one grinned softly at the question, nodding yes.

The large one gently pulled off the blanket he was hiding under, revealing that adorable skeleton, and lifted the kid with his leather suited arms, making the small one gasp. The large one lifted him with such ease that it amazed his companion, as well as explaining why he couldn't move him so easily.

Red-eye carried him off to a room filled with many stupid accessories that his brother had 'collected' from his 'inspections' of the neighbors. This closet, even though it was stuffed with hundreds of stolen objects, made this small kid burst with squealing and satisfaction. 

The large Sans whispered close to the fragile one, "Go nuts~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, I think it's too much cute stuff. /_\ I'm gonna fix that next chapter~


	4. Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When u don't know why tabs don't show t(;v;t
> 
> Also Imma go edit my fun fun fun other chapters Ov0

The blue-eyed sans almost instantly threw himself into the first giant pile he saw, letting red-eye over here wonder how dense this small cheery skeleton could be. The small monster threw things that didn't intrest him. First,he threw a pink doll, a clock, then a table with an ugly green paint covering it. When he tossed that as if it was a pillow, it made red shuffle back a bit, wanting not to be injured by the next and possibly large item.

The blue, active skeleton just went deeper and deeper into the many piles of what the larger skeleton would consider 'garbage.' Yet, even at the deepest point of these stacks he would only find few items that he belived would actually suit his host. So he sighed, greatly disappointed with his results and somehow making the larger skeleton snicker.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets to cross them instead, then questioned, "Blue one, I ask. Why you are so intrested to help me. I never did ask for something in return, so why waste the energy?"

He laughed, so sweetly, so nicely, it made the large one blush of the sound. "Why would I not nor try to return? It's because I have a good feeling of you! Besides, this was a big help wi-"

A door was slammed open and large stomps where heard. "WHY IS ALYPHYS SO STUPID!! UGH!"

Sans froze up at the voice. It was his boss, whom he had forgotten that he was returning so soon. He started to shake at possible consequences, scaring the smaller sans slightly. 

"W-wait, what is ths problem?!"

The larger one did not hear his loud companion because of his rapid running mind. He had to make sure this little idiot was not heard nor seen. He couldn't hide him in his room because of the possible chance of his boss barging in again and not even hide him in the human cage thing because his boss would check it every day to see if a human would be attracted to the dog food and spaghetti. Sans heard his boss come closer and with little time and possibility he came down to only one place to hide him. 

He hushed the small one and zipped out of the room behind him, slamming and locking the door. "HEY BOSS!"

"SANS WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY?! DON'T GO THROUGH MY SHIT!" His boss yelled stomping to his brother. 

His loud voice made the large one flinch lightly before he replied hastefully, "SHUT UP BOSS, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO TAKE SOMETHING! I DON'T LIKE ANYTHING IN THAT ROOM ANYWAYS, BECAUSE THE WHOLE ROOM IS STUPID!" He instantly regretted his reply. For his brother, who was quite suprised actually, grabbed his shirt collar. Sans felt himself sweat in fear as his boss shot him a death glare. He could see the message he was given clear and well, agreeing not to talk back to him.

The tallest one released him, making him fall onto his back, and went on his way to his room. This time instead of hard and annoying storming, he took careless and light steps, soon leaving Sans to himself.

And once again came that feeling. That pitiful sorry feeling that he despised.

He could then hear soft scratching. Turning around, he saw the door move slightly every scratch given. He didn't say nor do barely anything. He just stared at the door and its movements. 

It went like this for constant minutes that felt like hours until the trapped skeleton spoke,"You don't have to feel bad, you know? I'm sure he is just going through some bad stuff."

The red one furrowed his brows, turning away from him. He chose not to reply to that statement.

"H-hey are you there?" he spoke again, hoping for a reply, "C-come on, don't leave me alone!"

This frustrated the smaller one. He ached for a reply from him, a yes from him. Heck, he would even stand up for a pun from him. But it didn't come... Even despite no reply he kept asking where he was, what he was doing, why he is not letting him out, why he can't come out, why he left. It was beginning to annoy Sans, not that he was asking, but that he did not want to awnser. He could not conclude why.

He stopped talking...

The large one could hear the movement of cloth then the creaking or wood. He shifted his head a bit to see the door bulging out slightly...he sighed and pushed himself to the door to lean back on it. His weight against the door was enough to show him he was there.

There, both ribs and spines leaned on the same obstacle. Sans wanted to open the door, he really did. Just to swing it open and rejoin his companion, whom he had grown so close to. It would be so easy, but this was the most unfortunate door in the house that just happened to be associated with this door. Instead of a silent opening like most doors, it would make a large noise that would most likely attract the attention of his boss. So he stayed in that position, mentally hitting his head on how he didn't just fix the door with the time he had.

"listen kid, I'll come back around night okay? My boss will surely be in deep rest. So please hold out for the next eight hours or so, okay?"

"O-okay... Just don't leave..."

He hated this so much, so much. He knew that his brother, who now was going through his fridge, was going to pull him away for training. He gave his reply, "kid I'm sorry... I'd stay but... Look, It'll only be a little while."

"A little while... Ah... I see..."

There was a terrible silence that both became uncomfortable with. But even with or without the detested silence, Sans would have to get back up on his feet. And when he did raise himself from the ground, he did none of saying farewell to the small one. He left with no words.

 

Sans was tested in agility and accuracy, loosing balance everytime by the high level he was set to battle. But he didn't give up like he usually does every other time. He kept throwing and dodging the powerful hits his boss tossed at him.

"SANS, THIS IS HORRIBLE. BUT, MY BROTHER, I'M QUITE IMPRESSED YOU HAVE PASSED SOME NEW HITS. BUT SURELY NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE A BREAK!" 

His boss flung bones at him, giving no mercy at any second. He kept hearing 'tsk's and 'ugh's from his brother. It almost seemed to his boss that he wasn't even trying. But today, this was nothing. It did not let him become boiled. But even with high feelings and energy, he was smacked down by his brother's well created attack.

"PATHETIC FLY!" he nagged, "YOU KNOW SIMPLY NOTHING OF BATTLE! WHY DO I THINK THAT IT WOULD CHANGE, UGH..." He grabbed the hoodie, which Sans loved dearly, and dragged him torwards the house. Sans let this happened but when his leg almost got caught by the hidden trap, he freaked out, jerking his jacket back.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU WALK!!" He instantly covered his mouth and waited for his boss to get angry. But it didn't happen, thank god. Instead the large one grunted and walked into the house without him, and surprisingly not locking the door. So he guessed that his improvement in training was rewarded with a 'get out of shit' token.

So he kept his mouth shut and dusted himself off. He didn't know why but he began to wonder how he changed. His conclusion was that nobody knows. He shrugged it off and brought himself into the house.

When he entered the house, he had half the mind to walk to his timid friend, but no he told himself. He had to be patient. So he agreed on the idea of waiting until he hears the loud snoring he would make every single night. Just better to be safe then sorry... Then again he already felt he was going to be sorry.

He watched his ego filled boss when he walked up the stairs to when he closed his door behind him. Then he let his mind carry off. From how he needs to pay his tab, to the bottle he found in the snow, and for the longest time he thought of the fragile skeleton. Oh, how happy he felt around him. It was weird. Not only because of the fact that he became so close, but also that attitude, that feeling, that sense he was given. How odd, that felt he had this tendency, this need to talk to him. He felt so off without him. But then he thought once more how his life would be without this too happy monster in his life. Would he never know that feeling? He couldn't tell. How could he. He joked in his mind that this was fate.

And he kept thinking about him and his slightly annoying temper. It made him chuckle. Soon, his thoughts were finally interrupted by a loud noise, similar to a growl. But no, he thought, thats just him snoring, loud like always. So when he heard this noise, the one he hated the most, he took it as the green light, and he removed himself from the couch, which he forgot he was on, and took silent, light steps to the door he longed to open.

And there he was again, met with the door he was sure both hated. He pressed his skull on the door to see if he could identify any noises; none were present. Then he placed his hand on the knob and opened the door. And of course, he was greeted with that loud creaking noise, oh how he despised it. Surely, there was the blue one on his knees, facing away from himself and the door.

The red one pulled his weight to go around his friend to see that he was eating something... 'fruit gummies.' He was about to eat the purple gummy before his soft eyes met with the sharp ones. He slowly turned his face away, adverting his eyes. He could feel that there was something troubling him. 

The leather suited one tried to gain his attention again, waving his hand close to the other's face, but he didn't look back to him. So he,sat down next to him, placing a hand on his. Then when he realized he did he flew his hand back, shaking it slightly. But even with that he didn't do as he wished.

"...Kid, are y-"

"When you said you 'don't like anything in that room' did you also mean me?"

Sans processed that question and came out confused of why he would ask this. Did he think he disliked him? Did he think he was going to leave him there? Either one, this made his soul hurt.

"Kid, I didn't mean that... come on..."

The smaller skeleton didn't reply. The smaller one didn't know why as of why he asked this and why he had to be certain. He shook the box once more to get an orange gummy, which he smushed onto the ground. He wanted to talk to his red friend, but felt he did some damage in some form, so he silenced himself, eating the blue gummy.

"What are you eating there?" the sharper one asked, knowing the full answer.

The blue one finally made eye contact with him, replying, "fruit gummies... They taste very well, do you wish for one?"

The red one nodded, holding out one hand. The blue one smiled gently before shaking the box over his hand, releasing another blue gummy and a red gummy. The sharp-toothed skeleton didn't waste any second, pouring the two into his mouth. They tasted sour at first, before it went on to a more relaxing sweet fruit flavor. The two flavors mixed well together.

The blue one smiled at him, shifting himself closer to his friend, finally letting his whole body face him. The large one returned the smile with a grunt that made the blue one laugh. He leaned his body towards him and laid his head on his shoulder, looking at the piles of items that seemed so interesting at first. Over all this time he could only find such few items that would fit his host, yet it still wasn't enough.

He could feel the one he leaned against shift and move slightly. The arms had wrapped around, his back, giving a firm hug. The blue one wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulder, leaning his head into his chest instead. They kept that long hug for what seemed to be forever. To the small one, it reminded him of a chain. Because the chains held against one and another, almost impossible to pull apart- of course unless you had a fire burny thingy or lava or even massive strength. But for the time they do hold together, they wrap with one and another and don't let go until something made them.

They held each other dearly, forgetting how long they have been apart. They forgot about their problems and their troubles because their minds were stuck on each other. But they didn't need to speak, they really didn't. It only took body language and movement to get their message across. A nudge against one seemed like 'I missed you' and a tight grip gave the message of 'don't leave me again.' And they both did this in their long moment.

Then the red one tried to break the hug, but the blue-eyed one held him down, shaking his head violently. 'Don't go' was all he meant. The Red one complied, sitting back down with him. 

He didn't have to go to sleep in his room and he was sure his companion didn't want him to. The room did look intimidating and scary in the dark aside from how it looked in light. So if he couldn't move nor let go, they would have to fall asleep just like this. They both blushed softly when the idea hit them, but neither one complained.

So, still in locked arms of one and another, they laid down onto the floor, hugging tighter and pulling closer. The blue one nudged and tugged on his red T-shirt, making the larger one blush.

They both felt that relaxing yet tense atmosphere around them. Although neither was used to this feeling, they loved and ached for it, wanting their day to be almost nothing but this. None wanted apart from each other's calm embrace, and that was just that.

They stayed like this even when they fell aslieep. They both felt ready for the next day, the next week, the next month. It was truly amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also lost my tumblr -v-
> 
> AND I HAD NOT POSTED IN TWO MONTHS I APOLOGIZE MY PROMISES DID NOT COME TRUE AND IM JUST DSUFFIFHHHSDTHVXIF T(;;;v;:;T

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there is anything wrong in this chapter so I can fix it and learn. ^_^


End file.
